After The War
by edfanfiction
Summary: This is my first fanfict I hope someone reads this Anyway I might have made some mistakes because my grammar's not very good This is my fanfiction about what I think that could happen after the Fourth Shinobi World War more information will be available in later issues I also have a deviantart acount named: edfiction
1. Why did I say that?

It was a normal day for Naruto Uzumaki, after the fourth ninja war the shinobi world was peaceful once again and being the hero who finished the war he would always be greeted by someone when walking around the village but he was about to meet with someone he had'nt seen in a long time…

"Alright time for some free Ichiraku ramen hahahahaha being a hero has its privileges"-said the blond young man with a cheery smile.

As he was passing by a store he bumped into someone.

"Ou…Ouch that hurt, sorry about that miss."

He then looked at the girl he bumped into, she was still laying on the ground but her coat was a little open causing Naruto to catch a glimpse of her cleavage.

"No it was my fault sorry…!Uh Naruto-kun!?."

Naruto then snaped out of his fantasy and noticed he bumped into Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, sorry I was a little distracted".

"N…No I j...just got out without looking"-she started to look down because of the embarassement.

'Hmmm…there she goes again looking down whenever I try to…'

The it hit him, he remembered when Hinata confessed to him on his fight with Pain and how she risked her life to save him.

Naruto wasn't the smartest guy but he was able to figure out why she always looked down.

"So, Hinata whatcha got there?"-said Naruto trying to break the awkward silence.

"N…Naruto-kun I can't…"

Naruto looked at the store and noticed it was a "Ladie's Shop", he then started blushing and began to wave his arms around.

"Whoaaaa sorry I didn't meant to…I mean I should've looked"-he was interrupted by Hinata's cute giggling.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, really".

The awkward silence stryked again.

"So…are you heading to Ichiraku Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…would you like to come with me?"

'WHY DID I SAY THAT!'

'Naruto-kun want's me to eat ramen with him why…is he going to answer my confession, oh my gosh what if he rejects me'

"I guess I can go but I can't take to long"

'WHY DID I SAY THAT!'

'She said yes I hope I have enough money'


	2. Spend some time

Naruto and Hinata arrived at Ichiraku and sat down shortly after.

"So what will you have Naruto…Oh! You brought a date, and she's pretty cute too"-said the owner Teuchi.

Naruto the looked at Hinata who was blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Teuchi-san knock it off".

"Hahahaha sorry I was just teasing you two, what will you be having".

"I'll have an extra large pork ram-he was cut off by Teuchi.

"Are you sure Naruto that's very expensive".

Naruto looked at Teuchi with a confused look-"So?I don't have to pay do I?"

"Of course you do".

"But last time you said I didn't have to pay".

"Well you have to pay now last time was just a one day thing".

"It's fine Naruto-kun I'll pick something cheap"-said Hinata, who was silent the whole

time.

"No I think I have enough to get us~...Yep two Miso Ramen please".

"Now you're talking give me five minutes".

Now that that's settled Naruto knew he was going to have to talk about something…So he said this.

"Say Hinata, why did you accept my invitation to come here?".

He obviously knew the answer to his but still wanted to hear her say it.

She answered after a while.

"Shouldn't I be asking why _you_ invited _me_?"

"Well, I just wanted some company…I guess".

"I wanted to…spend some time with you Naruto-kun"

Hinata realizing what she said crossed her arms on the table and rested her forehead on them once again avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto just stared at her with eyes wide open.

"Here they are two Miso Ramen"-Teuchi saw Hinata's state and asked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what did you do".

"I-I didn't do anything"-Said Naruto blushing.

Teuchi understood what was going on and left them eating alone.

"N-Naruto-kun?"-Hinata was trying to muster some courage.

Naruto choke on some ramen and said-"Hm?"

"CONGRATULATIONS"-Hinata practically screamed that causing some of the people outside to look at the store.

"For what?".

"For stopping the war, that's what you wanted right? If you weren't there we would've lost".

"It's not like we won either"-Naruto replied.

"Hm?"-Hinata was confused.

"Sure the Project Tsuki No Me(eye of the)was stopped but we lost a lot of comrades

and in the end I couldn't save _Him_"-At this point Naruto was looking at his cleaned ramen bowl.

Then he got up smiled and said.

"Well nevermind that, let's go it's getting late don't you have to go home early".

"Uh? Oh right".

"Come on I'l walk you there".

As they were walking down some street Hinata said.

"Ano…Naruto-kun?".

"Yeah?".

"Sorry for bringing up the war and _Him_".

"You don't have to refer to Sasuke as _Him_"-Said Naruto smiling at her.

"O-okay".

They soon arrived at the Hyuuga household.

"Oh right you live in a really big house Hinata, well bye".

"N-Naruto-kun?".

"Yes?".

"Thanks…for the ramen"-Hinata said this looking at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but notice her beautiful eyes and stuttered-"Y-you're w-welcome, next time I'l take you somewhere better".

'Did I just say next time?'.

'Did he just say next time?'.

After a moment of silence Hinata kissed him on the cheek and said-"G-goodnight Naruto-kun".

Hinata said this and ran inside leaving Naruto starstruck.

'…..What was that?'.


	3. That s Probably Love

It past 1 week since their little meeting and Hinata was hugging her pillow while reminiscing about the previous events….

'Why Why Why did I have to kiss him?He probably hates me now'

"But…It was only his cheek maybe he's not angry at me"-Hinata then ran her fingertips trough her lips and said.

"I could've kissed him on the lips"

Now let's see what Naruto is up to….

Lying on the bed was a blond young man looking at the ceiling.

'What am I doing?'.

'It's already been a week I can't keep avoiding her forever'.

A knock on the door was heard

"Hey Naruto~ wake up"

Naruto got up and open the door only to find his friend Sakura Haruno on the other side.

"What's up Sakura-chan?Did you come here to visit me?".

"In your dreams, now hurry up Tsunade-sama has a mission for you."

Later in the Hokage office…

"So, whatcha got for me Baachan?"

"You will be going on a search mission with Neji he will explain the details meet him at the village gate."

At the village gate…

"Hey Neji long time no see"

"Hello Naruto, let's go"

"Hey hey slow down there's no rush"

About 15 minutes after they left Naruto and Neji were walking trough the woods when Neji suddenly…

"Alright I'll go straight to the point"-Neji grabbed Naruto's shoulders and yelled

"CAN I TRUST HINATA-SAMA TO YOU?"

"E-Eh?"-said Naruto not understanding what was going on.

"What do you mean?"

"A week ago I was doing my night training when I saw something I shouldn't have"

"And that was?"

"I saw you and Hinata-sama….share a passionate kiss"

"WAIT WHAT?"

"I'm sorry I didn't really mean to"

"You're wrong we…Wait is that why we're on a mission together?"

"Yes I asked Hokage-sama for her assistance"

"And she just accepted?"

"…No…I had to tell her about the kiss…Don't worry I won't tell anyone else"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME SHE'S GOING TO TEASE ME FOREVER"

"On to more important issues you may have difficulty being accepted by the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father, but you can count on me I'll be sure to help you make your

love possible".

"Ok I'll stop you right there, she only kissed me on the cheek"-Naruto crossed his arms

"But I saw"-Neji was cut of by Naruto

"I'm telling you it was only on the cheek there's nothing going on between us"

"Why do you sound so disappointed then?"

"I'm not disappointed….And I can't respond to her feelings"

"Could it be that…Hinata-sama already confessed to you?"

The both of them remained silent for awhile until Naruto broke the silence

"She did it while I was fighting Pain I didn't know what to say"

"You should know now"

"What?"

"It's been a long time since she confessed to you, can't you give her your answer?"

"I…I'm not sure of how I feel about her.I mean we rarely talk and when we do I just feel so…weird I feel like I could just…"

"Go nuts"

"How did you…"

Neji looked down and said.

"TenTen".

"Anyway this isn't about me, it's about you and Hinata-sama".

"Hnf I'm going back to the village, bye"-With that Naruto quickly ran towards Konoha.

Neji yelled.

"Wait!Naruto!"

"….Dammit"

Later that day

"Who does Neji think he is, I know my own feelings better than anybody…"

"Are you mad at Neji-kun, Naruto?"-Said a familiar voice.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"You look something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Your free not to but you should know you can talk to me anytime…Well bye"

"Wait Sensei!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know why, but lately I've been feeling weird…I just can't stop stop thinking about her…can you tell me what this is?"

"Well…I think that's probably _love_"

"…I guess that's it goodbye Sensei"-Naruto dashed toward his house.

" Naruto likes a girl I wonder who she is"

Back to Naruto

'I can't believe this…I am…I am…."

Naruto found himself looking at the hinata household.

Then he started blushing

'….I am in love with Hyuuga Hinata…..'.


End file.
